Lost Hope
by Katie2323
Summary: A moment that should have happened in 5x22.


Authors Note: This a George/Izzie oneshot. It's angsty. Flashbacks are in italics. Sorry about my grammar. Let me know what you think.

Lost Hope

She was sat down in her hospital bed as Meredith and Christina did her makeup. She was in the perfect big white fluffy dress just like she had always dreamed. Her hair was perfect and it made her sad to think all her hair was going to be gone soon. She went to run a hand through her hair and Meredith stopped her.

"No we just got your hair perfect!" scolded Meredith.

Izzie smiled up at Meredith "Mer there will never be enough words to express how much this means to me. You've given me my dream wedding"

"You deserve it Iz." said Meredith smiling as she put the finishing touches of makeup on Izzie.

She glanced over at Christina who had tears glistening in her eyes "We love you Izzie" Christina said. That was the most heartfelt thing Izzie had ever heard out of Christina.

She smiled up at them and felt tears too begin to well in her eyes.

That was when they heard a knock at the door.

"Hey" it was George.

"Hey" Izzie smiled.

_"Hi I'm Isobel Stevens but everyone calls me Izzie"_

_"Hi I'm George O'Malley nice to meet you"_

"Umm Meredith, Christina could we have a minute?" asked Izzie.

"Sure we have to go downstairs and get you a wheelchair anyway" said Meredith as she pulled Christina out of the room with her. Meredith knew they needed this moment together.

"You look beautiful" said George as he sat down beside her.

"Thanks" said Izzie blushing.

There was a moment of silence.

"This is weird isn't it?" said Izzie breaking the silence.

"A little" George admitted.

"You know you were the first one I wanted to tell when I found out"

George let out a sigh, this was hurting him "Why didn't you? I asked you over and over what was wrong and you ignored me."

"I guess I was afraid that if I told you, it make it real. I was scared so I went to Christina because I just had to get it out to someone and I didn't want to worry you George."

"Too late I was already worried. I think I knew something was wrong before you even did why is that?"

"Because you know me better than anyone else" said Izzie. She reached over and gripped George's hand.

"I've missed talking to you. I've been keeping my distance because you're with Alex and now this stupid sickness I'm so afraid of losing you Izzie" said George squeezing her hand tighter as he fought back tears.

_Life is short George. Life is short and it sucks a lot of the time._

"George look at me you're not going to lose me. I'm going to keep fighting no matter what. I'm not giving up" Izzie said as she used her hand to make George look at her.

He just looked at her a moment before throwing his arms around her and crushing her to his body. He could feel the tears escape his eyes. He felt soft sobs coming from Izzie.

"Iz don't you'll ruin your makeup" said George pulling away.

"I don't care"

"Yes you do"

He wiped away her tears with his hands. They smiled at each other.

Just then Meredith came in with the wheelchair "Hey sorry to interupt but it's about that time." She then saw they were in a emotional moment.

"Umm.. George why don't you bring Izzie down? The wedding can wait one more minute. I'll meet you two down there." said Meredith smiling at the both of them before leaving.

"It's showtime" said George.

"Yeah" said Izzie feeling butterflies in her stomach. George helped her into the wheelchair and wheeled her to the elevator. A familar memory came back to both of them.

_"Look, I don't want you to go. To Mercy West...I don't want you.. It's not fair. I know we can't help what happened, and I know that we didn't... I stood in that bridal shop with your wife, and I smiled and I talked, and I felt like...It's not fair. I don't want you to go to Mercy West because I'm losing my best friend, and it's not fair. It's just not fair"_

_George allowed her to hug him and then he wanted more. He felt her cheek against his cheek and when she began to pull away he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. It was something they had both been wanting to do for days. At this moment it didn't matter that Callie was somewhere waiting for George all that mattered was it was them locked away in this moment for just a few seconds of bliss._

They were reaching their floor when George reached down and layed a soft kiss on Izzie's cheek. Izzie looked up and smiled at George.

"I love you George" she whispered.

"I love you too Iz"

"Always"

"Always"

And that's when they reached their the floor.

The doors opened and they were greeted by Meredith and Christina who took Izzie and wheeled her to the chapel.

George smiled sadly as he watched her go. He then went and sat down in the chapel. He looked down the aile to see Alex eagerly waiting for Izzie. For a moment their eyes met and an understanding between them was made.

It was then the music began to play and he looked back to see Izzie trying her best to gather the strength to walk down the aile. His breathe caught as it always did when she was around. He watched as she began to struggle some more.

He quickly got up and put his arm around her to help. There eyes met for a moment and Izzie smiled. He walked her down the aile and for a moment he hesitated before handing her to Alex. Izzie looked back at him for a moment and whispered a thank you.

He went and sat back down and watched as the woman he loved stood up with another man and pledged her eternal love for him. It was then a little piece of both George and Izzie's heart died.

_"Because I'm your best friend and because I love you, if what you want is to be with Callie, then I will do everything in my power to support you and help you make your marriage work But because I'm your best friend and because I love you...I also have to say...that I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you. I can't promise the future, I can't promise perfection because we're us and I'm me and who knows what will happen. But in my heart...I am sure. I'm in love with you, George. And I hope you're in love with me, too."_

_"I love you too"_

_"So we're saying maybe someday"_

_"Yeah we're saying maybe someday"_

And as George watched Izzie kiss Alex, he realized just what little part died, it was the hope that maybe someday would come but unfortunately for both of them it never came and even if someday did come in the future it would be too late.


End file.
